


Causes All the Grief

by wirewrappedlily



Category: STID - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and i couldn't just get rid of the banter, short but i couldn't figure out a plot, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said all I had left was my bones, not my brains."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causes All the Grief

Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy understood the friendship Jim Kirk had with Spock, and he didn't care. Scotty had called Spock to the radiation chamber Jim died in, and that was fair enough. No one on board knew, after all, that Bones and Kirk were closer than the two griping sons of bitches who harassed each other every chance they got. No one knew that Kirk was a giant, cuddly Tribble every morning he could beg, borrow and steal the time; no one knew that Bones would harbour Kirk like a fugitive when he needed to rest from being captain. They were there for each other from the time they both enlisted; fast friends and then confidantes and then, after the mess with the Narada and the dust settling on just what McCoy had done for Kirk to get him his captaincy, into something that neither of them wanted to put a name to. Kirk would always and forever be a pain in Bones's ass, but it was a pain Bones now knew he couldn't do without. They'd argued feebly after Spock had taken leave from Kirk's sickbed, and when Kirk made some flippant remark that Bones sounded like Uhura when Spock had nearly died, the fall of Bones's face had explained enough. 

"You are a madman, you know that?" Jim had murmured quietly, smiling shyly. 

"I said all I had left was my bones, not my brains." Bones growled, shaking his head as he turned to leave, too. 

"Hey, doc? Don't break my heart, okay, I've got a running bet with a friend for how long I can go without breaking something." 

Bones grinned to himself, half-turning his head and raising a brow, "You owe me a week's leave, by the way. You broke three bones in your foot." 

"Dammit!" Jim crowed, and it was enough to have Bones laughing to himself as he walked out of the private room.


End file.
